Harry Potter and the Cold River
by Margaret McQuerry
Summary: My way of a 7th year story...Harry has to find the other Horcuxs, and at the same time figure out whats going on in the house of Number 13, Chilly Lane, Godrics Hollow. Ginny seems to be connected, and so does Gabrielle.
1. Chapter 1

**b center Harry Potter and the Cold River /b /center **

_Chapter One:Godrics Hollow _

A warm summers rain cleansed the outsides of the houses. A slight breeze blew the water down the streets. At number four Privet Drive, Harry Potter layed on his bed, stareing at the off-white celling. So peacefull. With the pitter-padder of rain drops on the roof. Untill the bottom stair creaked as it always did when some one would go up, or down the stair case. Harry jumped up, grabbing his wand off his bedside table. He heard a familer voice swere as he reached for the knob of the door.

As soon as he grasped the door knob, the door swung open sending him to the floor. The door shut quickly, and quietly. Harry's glasses had fallen off when he'd fell. He saw a figure move about the room, picking up the pair of glasses. His vision returned in full when she put them back to his eyes. She wore a dark silky hooded cloak. Sopping wet from the rain outside, she helped him to a standing position.

His aunt Petunia Dursley stood before him, smiling. Shocked, Harry stared at the woman who he had not seen smile unless something bad had happened to him, was now smiling sweetly at him. "Aunt Petunia?"He asked still in shock.

"Shhh, boy! We don't want to wake them. Come."She said grasping his arm, hurring out the door that had opened of its own accord, he had no choice but to follow his confusing aunt. They rushed down the stairs. Petunia steped over the bottom step so it didn't creak, letting go of his arm. Harry made to do the same, but his aunt held up a hand to stop him. She got down on her knees. Pulling out a screw driver, she unscrewed the screws in the step. She lifted the board to unvail many envolpes, letters, and photographs. Moving photographs. She rusled around before choseing a photograph of a neighborhood, with a sign in the fore ground reading; _Now Entering:_

_Godrics Hollow-Changing Thoughts of _

_Blood Since 1857_

_Population:127 _

Harry only had a momment to think about the photo before his aunt grasped his arm forcing him down the last two steps, and out the front door. He glimsped the step repairing itself on his way out. His aunt closed the door quickly behind them. The rain still poured over head, as Petunia showed him a point in the photo to apparrate to. Harry still confused, did as she had asked. The thought that it might be a trap didn't even cross his mind.

After the breathless journey, Harry found himself standing infront of a river like creek, gleaming in the faint light coming from the east, over the nearby mountians. With a sign by it reading;_ Cold River, swim at own risk _He slowly turned around, finding himself facing a similar town to that of the one in the photograph. But this town was different, worse looking, older, and just creepy. He looked just to the left of him, seeing a sign he steped backwards, then to the left, so he could read what it said.

It was the same old wooden sign he had seen in the picture. There was only one difference, the population._ Population:57 _The number of people living here had gone way down since that photgraph had been taken. As he was pondering how his aunt even knew of Godrics Hollow, he heard a BANG. He whipped his view to the dirt road, the violent purple night bus had pulled to a stop on the main road. He took amount of steps toward it. With another BANG the night bus drove on, leaving his aunt facing the town. Harry walked, fast paced, to catch up with her.

When reaching her, he stood next to her, she was looking out at the town silently. "Aunt Petunia? What's going on?" Harry asked her, bewildered to what might, or might not be going on. She turned to him, still smiling.

"All in good time, boy. All in good time. But first...Welcome to Godrics Hollow! A mixed blood village since 1857! And a town since 1789! Where your parents died, and your life was into a living hell!"She said throwing her arms forward to show what was ahead of them. Harry, shocked did not respond. "Let us move forward and to your parents old home." She said walking, quicking her pace in the first few steps, Harry followed.

After a turn in the road, they reached a park, across form the park Petunia stopped and faced number 13, Chilly Lane. When Harry caught up, he too faced the house. "Is this-?"Harry started before his aunt cut him off.

"Yes, this where you parents lived about sixteen years ago. Before...well you know the rest."She said before laying her hand on his shoulder. "What a terrible fate they had come to..." She said quietly. Harry again shocked, had never heard his aunt say something about how horrible it was that his parents had died.

"What are we doing here?"He asked, hopeing she would answer him this time. Petunia let her hand fall silently from her nefew's shoulder, and she sighed. She moved forward to the door, leaving Harry's question dangeling, unanswered, and forgotten. Harry once more followed from behind. When reaching the door, she grasped the knob, and pulled the door open.

Petunia stepped in slowly, when Harry stepped in after, his aunt had already moved from sight. Looking down at the floor, he found a chalk outline of where his father had died. He moved into the living room, and then the kitchen not finding his aunt there, he slowly stepped up the staircase, his scar twingeing at comeing to where it all had begun. "Aunt Petunia?"He asked seeing a shadow passfrom behind him into a bedroom, the renewed sun light leaking in though a window.

"In here, boy!"Her voice called from a room to his right, no where near where he had seen the shadow move to. He turned around slowly looking to the shadow room, the door was slightly ajar. He coughed from the musty smell in the home.

Moving toward the shadow room, he remembered that his wand was lieing under his bed at the Dursley's, he stopped. Then making up his mind whether or not to move on into the room, he walked slowly up to the door. When he had his hand on the dusty wood, his aunt came out from the room she had been in. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you...I dare not wish to die."She said before returning to the room she had been in, gestering for him to follow.

Harry scanned a look at the door, which he had placed his hand, before letting it fall to his side, and walked to follow his aunt. As soon as he had taken a few steps forward, he heard the door creak farther open, he turned around, and watched it open even more, before his aunt called him. "Harry! Don't fuss over shadows! Come in here." The door slamed shut, raiseing dust clouds, that caused him to cough once more. He walked over to the room where his aunt was, still wondering who was in the shadow room. He stepped into a study room. Book shelves full of books lined three of the four walls. Boxes, and a desk lined the far wall.

"Aunt Petunia, I think you better explain, now...please."Harry said, adding the please as an after thought. She turned to him, and smiled, then sighed. Harry figured he would now get the answers he had been wanting since the creaking stair.

"Okay...I suppose it's time that I fill in those small blanks. But somethings might be shocking..."She suddenly became very serious looking. "But whatever you do, don't speak, or yell, or do anything other than whisper..."She said quietly. Giving Harry a chill down his spine. He leaned in to hear what she might say next, he could hear the shadow room door creak open again.

"Why? Does it have to do with that shadow?"He asked in a tone bearly above a quiet whisper. She looked out the door, then out the dust covered window, she went to the window, whipeing it clean with a shirt sleve. Then she turned back to him.

"We don't want to wake..."She paused looking out the door way again. "them...we can't let them know we're here...they'll know it's us if we wake them."She said in a urgent whisper. Harry leaned in more, hopeing she would continue explaining about 'them' she did not.

------

A/N:Wow! This is the first time I've written a "Harry" story. I've always done mostly OC stuff...awesome. Review if you please.


	2. Chapter 2

_ i The Muffin Ginny_

_Where we left off:_

_Harry leaned in more, hopeing she would continue explaining about 'them' she did not._

_ /i _

Aunt Peunia once more checked that they were indeed alone. Then she turned to him. "Don't you even think about the shadow."She said quietly. "I needed to bring you here, no one else knows how to get here anymore...and Dumbledore told me in his last letter, a few years back, that someone would need to show you where Godrics Hollow was. That picture you saw. It was taken by your mother, Lily. She wanted to capture the moment when she first saw the Hollow, she loved this little town so much. Your father is way in the backround, being chased by Sirius. I was with her that day, Black wasn't the only secret keeper, Lily begged for me to know as well.

"James, and the others, other than Dumbledore, didn't know I was a second keeper. I also saw them the day they died. I was talking with them in their living room. We were discussing what an idiot Crouch, and Fudge were. About a half hour after I had left, I know they were indeed dead, I saw green flashs in the sky, and heard the screams, the whole town did. It was horrible everyone ran and hid, even the muggles. Others were killed by death eaters by the river a year or two later."She told him, Harry heard the floor creak, as someone came close to the room.

Petunia paused and hurried to close the very ajar door. Then continued, "Thats the basics... anything else? I mean a question of course..."She whispered. Harry thought for a few momments before asking his querry.

"I thought you hated my mum, you said so yourself... But now you act like you didn't hate her at all, like you were all buddy buddy with her, what changed?"He asked. She took a minute or two to reply, the sun shined though the old window, casting a fork of light across the floor.

"I never truely hated your mum at all. I disliked wizard in general. A certian wizard..."She said her voice quieting down. "I'm sure you have a better question than that... ask it."She told him, he didn't object. He had had a querry swiming in his mind ever since Petunia had come up the stairs back at the Dursleys.

"Are you... are you a witch, too?"He asked, pondering what the answer might just be. Petuina hesitated on this question. Then answered in a whisper.

"No, my parents prevented that. But Lily taught me a spell or two. Thats all though..."She replied, before looking at her wrist watch. "Oh my, my... it's already dawn. We must be going. Come." She said before leaving the room, Harry slowly followed. There was no sign of the shadow in the hall. But the shadow room door was still ajar, and he swore that he saw a pair of green eyes looking out at him, before the door closed quietly. "Harry!"He heard his aunt whisper loudly from down stairs. He followed her out.

When they had reached the curb, and the front door had closed of it's own accord, Petunia had a dark wand in her hand. She held her arm out, and with a BANG the night bus came violently down the street. Opening its doors, Petunia, and Harry boarded the bus, and payed the fee. After a minute ride in silence, they were infront of number four privet drive once more. The rain still pouring from the dark clouds.

Once inside Harry went to his room, Petunia to the kitchen. After Harry closed his door, he went under his bed, and grabbed up his cold wooden wand. A chill ran down his spine as he stood up from the messy floor. His eyes lingered for a momment on the clock as it changed to 6:18 am, then his eyes shot up to his calender. Today was 30th of July. One day left untill he would be free of the Dursley's forever, and ever. One day left untill he could be faced by certain doom. He sighed, and began putting all of his possions in his trunk.

At 7:00 am after his uncle Vernon had left for the drill company, he went down stairs for a muffin. Dudley wouldn't be awake for hours. It was the summer after all. When getting into the kitchen he found he was alone, his aunt nor cousin were in sight. This was a good sign, it ment that Harry could get a dang muffin for once.

As Harry was reaching for a muffin on the kitchen table, his Aunt Petunia entered the room. "You should go get some sleep, since you planing on leaving at midnight tonight..."She told him, hands on her hips. Harry wheeled around to face her, surprised to hear her concurned about his well being. He did not get to respond to this, due to his aunt shooing him off to bed. As he closed his bedroom door, there was a tap on the window. He turned around to find Pig, Ron's owl, at his window. He went and opened the closed window to allow the small, plush looking(and sized), owl into his bedroom.

The little owl flew in and landed on Harry's bed. Harry went over to it, and untied the letter tied to it's leg. The little owl flew up and twittered around Harry's room, to the annoynce of his owl, Hedwig, who was hopeing she would be let out sooner rather than later. Harry read the letter fairly quickly. The main part he cared most about was the last paragraph:

_ i Anyway come to the burrow, they've decided to hold the wedding here I guess...Mum says Fleur may change her mind though, so don't be surprised. Hermione's here, I think she's out of her mind. She was rambling about how you'll miss your NEWTS in you go get rid of Vold- no I'm not even gonna write it. No matter how much Ginny yells at me for it...speaking of Ginny, I'm glad...I mean angry about you breaking up with her! No wonder she's so upset!_

_Your Friend,_

_Ron Weasley /i _

Harry folded up the letter and threw it into his trunk, still packing whatever he could find. He didn't bother sending a letter to Ron. Harry was to busy thinking about how he had broken up with Ginny about a month ago. He then went to bed, as he heard his aunt comeing upstairs. His heard full of thoughts of muffins, and Ginny.

------

A/N:Okay...I think that the ending of this chapter stinks...I had planned to have Harry go to the burrow...but I got bored with this chapter...Like the chappie title? I do. I came up with it spur of the momment.


	3. Chapter 3

i _Coralis Valley_

_Where we left off:_

_His head full of thoughts of muffins, and Ginny /i _

When Harry woke up a midnight, he grabbed his trunk, and appearated to the burrow. Once he had arrived he found himself standing in a diserted kitchen. He used a spell to levitate his trunk. Walking around the burrow, he found it empty, and abandoned in a hurry. Untill he found a letter posted on the pantry door adressed to him, he had been afriad the Weasleys and Fleur had been wizard-napped.

_ i Harry dear,_

_We all went to Coralis Valley in France. Fleurs idea. Some how she got Bill to agree. Even though shes the only one who speaks french, and she was speaking to Bill in french. Any way, when you get there, goto the Hillson Hotel, we'll be there. But everyone is going by middle names. _

_So you'll find Ron as Billus, Hermione as Jane, Ginny as Molly (Yes I know...two Mollys.), Fred as Fabian, George as Gidion, Charlie as Arthur, Bill as Kyle, Fluer as Janette (or Bree, or Branette, or Della), Arthur as John, Me as Jane (Two Janes!), and Gabby( You remember Fluers sister?) as Ana. And you'll go by James... Also we're no longer the 'Weasleys' our last name is 'Smith' and you are our second cousin James Miller (It was your Grandmothers Last name...). (NICE NAME!) Oh dear Ron wrote that..._

_With Love from your Aunt (Cause your Ron's Second Cousin),_

_Jane Smith (AKA Molly Weasley.)_

_P.S.Hey now we're related! Molly(Ginny) is gonna freak. Second cousins that once dated. Oh that sounds sick!_

_From,_

_Billus Smith /i _

Harry folded up the note smiling. Who was Ron to make fun of his name? His was worse. Harry then grabbed the handle of his trunk and appearted to the french wizard valley of Coralis Valley.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a dark grassy park in the middle of old buildings, all the signs in french. He found a nearby sign that read something similar to Hillson Hotel. He dragged his trunk to the door, glad that he had wheels on the bottom side. The doors were revolving, and let him in. When he walked in he cleaned his glasses to see if what he was seeing was really what he was seeing.

The mirror glass floor reflected Harry in the depths, there stood a grand staircase made of gold, and to add to the bueaty, Ginny was writing in a leather bound book alone at a nearby table, she didn't look very happy. But before He could find out what was bugging her, a mass swarm of bushy brown hair hugged him, "Harry! You got here okay? Thank heavens."Hermione said letting go of him.

"Your gonna suffocate him one of these days!"Ron said shaking his head. They shook hands and Ron hit Harry over the head, "You shouldn't be standing around here. Ginny's in a bad mood, as scarey as a lioness."Ron taking a big gulp.

"Why?"Harry asked looking over at Ginny who was looking at the scene untill Harry had turned to look at her. Hermione threw her hands up in exsasperation. Her, and Ron seemed different, but Harry just couldn't think of why.

"We don't know. Just last month all of a sudden she started being harsh and prissy towards Ron, and I."Hermione said, though Harry knew she was holding out on him the reason for Ginny's fierce lioness act.

"Oh James dear!"Mrs. Weasley showed up, giving Harry a hugged. He had been caught off gaurd by being called 'James' instead of his name 'Harry'. "You remember the code names I wrote about right? Good, Arth-_ i John /i _ came up with the idea, I very much disagree with the idea, but what is a woman to do?"She sighed before leading Harry by the arm to the stairs. "Now we have the whole hotel booked, and of course as usual you'll be rooming with Ron." She informed him as they reached the second floor.

They came to room 201, and Ron unlocked the door. Harry thought about his trunk which he hadn't grabbed, but when he looked behind him he found the trunk floating balanced in midair. When everyone else had filled into the room the trunk zoomed in and landed on the untouched bed. Harry walked to the open door to see who had done the magic, as Ginny came into the doorway. She still looked angry, but surprisingly still gave Harry a small smile. "I thought you might want your trunk."

"Thanks."Was all Harry could manage. Ginny pulled out a wand that was the exsact same as Hermione's, and handed it to him.

"I used Granger's wand."She said when Harry took the wand from Ginny. Harry noticed how much she had emphisised Hermione's last name, 'Granger'. But what really puzzled him was why she had been calling her Granger in the first place. He thought maybe thats what Hermione wanted to go by instead of 'Jane'. But before he could ask Ginny dashed down the hall at top speed.

"Hey! Wait up!"Harry shocked himself when he yelled down the hall. He quickly rushed Hermione's wand into her hands, and ran to catch up with Ginny. The lot stared after him wondering where he was running off to.

"Where do you think he's off to?"Mrs.Weasley asked the two left. Hermione was looking at her wand, making sure Ginny had not damaged it. Ron was open mouthed looking at the door frame.

"He's mental! I think you've been a bad influence on him."He said turning to Hermione. She glared at him looking up from her wand. "What? Its true."He protested. Hermione went over to his bed, the closest to the door, grabbed a pillow, and smacked him in the head with it.

"He went after Molly! Maybe he'll find out what she's so angry about."Hermione said thoughtfully, remembering to use Ginny's code name, then without changeing her facical features, hit Ron once more with the pillow.

-

Harry flew down the staircase, and soon found himself once more in the lobby. Ginny was sitting in the same seat as she had been when he had came in through the revolving doors. She was muttering something to herself about "Granger" and "Billus". He walked over to the table, while Ginny scribbled something in her book.

"What are you wrighting?"Harry asked, his voice horase, and nervous sounding. It had only been about two months since Harry broke up with her at Dumbledore's funeral. Ginny stopped muttering and looked up at Harry. Giving him another small smile. She quickly slamed close the book.

"Nothing, just scribbleing away. So..."She said her own voice alittle higher then normal, and nervous. She tapped her quill in the akward silence that had swept over the lobby. It wasn't disturbed untill a woman came through the revolving doors, making them jump, that the silence was broken. "Good afternoon Madame Bolvare!"Ginny yelled to the gypsy dressed woman. Harry stood in silence.

"Bonjour! Madamoselle Genie!"Madame Bolvare said sweeping herself over to the table, and giving Ginny a hug. "I'm glad to see your not still hung up on soeur légalement, et frère."She said even though she did not have a french accent, she actually held a british accent like their own. Harry stood silently wondering what the two were talking about.

"Yes well... I think the blank book you gave me really has helped."Ginny said happily, Bolvare sighed them looked at Harry who had been silent. "Oh this is my bo-...my friend Harry."Ginny said to Bolvare, "Harry this is Fleur's old defence slash divination teacher, Madame Roxanne Bolvare, a.k.a. Miss Roxy Borthers. She once taught at Hogawarts even!"

"Like thats something to be proud of! I only lasted a year. They all only last a year. But I'll be back. I swere by the sucky fake french accent I have, that I will return as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"She said wraping her shawl around her and looking at the wall. "Nice to meet you Harry."She said before sweeping up the stairs.

Ginny brust out laughing at the face Harry made when Borthers had begun the swereing. His eyes were wide and freaked out entirely. "What in Merlins name was that!"He said stareing after Borthers.

"That was Miss Borthers. She's not so scarey once you get used to her."She answered when she calmed down. Harry calmed down and shook his head. The akward silence returned untill Ginny disturbed it. "What did you come down here for? I mean to the lobby, I know why you came to Coralis."

"To er...say hi..."Harry said akwardly, slowly sitting down in the seat across the table from Ginny, and her journal. She made an 'oh' with her mouth. "And I was wondering why your so angry at Ron, and Hermione. They keep calling you the...the '_ i lioness_ /i '."

"The Lioness, eh? I think I may make that a nickname of mine, I rather like it. But then again people could still call me Genie', Gin, Fireball, and Freckles."Ginny said ignoring his first question. Harry didn't know she had so many names to go by.

"Okay. So...why are you angry at Ron, and Hermione?"Harry asked again leaning forward closer to Ginny. She leaned forward as well untill they could see each others eyelashes with great ease.

"You really want to know?"She asked. Harry nodded his head. "Have you had lunch yet today?" Harry shook his head. "Okay...I'll tell you...if you swere not to tell a soul on this earth. Pinky-swere."She held out her pinky finger, and Harry crossed it with his own. They didn't let go at all.

"I swere."Harry breathed wondering what would come next. He had never seen Ginny so secretive, and serious before. They both breathed heavely. Then she began.

"What I'm about to tell you may result in either vomiting, heart-attacks, and, or a coma."Ginny warned. Harry nodded slowly, holding her pinky finger within his. "Well it all started at the end of last month..."

-------

A/N:Ooooh! What is so shocking about Hermione, and Ron? What does Miss Borthers have to do with anything? Whats up with this Cold River? And why hasn't Ginny Riddle gotten to the good parts yet? Find out in the next chapter of...Harry Potter and the Cold River!


	4. Chapter 4

_ i Bothers with Borthers_

_Where we left off:_

_Harry nodded slowly, holding her pinky finger within his. "Well it all started at the end of last month..."_

_ /i _

"...Last month, Ron left for a few days, he said he had just gone to get Hermione. Who was with him when he returned. They were acting all funny for weeks. Then I...I over heard them talking quietly in Ron's room." Ginny took a breath. Harry gulped. Ginny was obviously loathing what she knew. "I heard him say 'They'll never find out!' then her say 'We need to tell them!', but then I heard her say 'We're-"Ginny was cut off by Ron, and Hermione coming down the stairs.

Ginny turned to them, and growled slightly. Ron, and Hermione backed up scared of Ginny, and also wondering why her and Harry were so close. "Hey. Molly. James..."Hermione said slowly. Harry looked back, and forth between the people.

"I am The Lioness! Fear me! Roar!" Ginny yelled at them. They stepped back up to the wall. Ron putting his arm around Hermione. "You Weasel! And you Granger!" She yelled. Harry coughed to signal that he was uncomfortable in this position. Ginny pulled him out of his seat by the pinky and they both rushed up the stairs.

"Whoa." Harry breathed when Ginny locked her room door, on the second floor next door to Hermione's. "What was that?"

"I was being 'The Lioness.' I said I liked that name." Ginny said shrugging. "As I was saying. She said 'We're...'"She stopped then went on. "She said 'We're married, Ron! You can't ignore that!' Then they detected me outside the door." Ginny breathed. Harry stood in shock.

"What! What in Merlin's name does that mean?" Harry breathed, wide-eyed in shock. Ginny shook her head before answering.

"Hermione, and Ron are married...they got married in the states last June. I was just as shocked as you are." Ginny said biting her bottom lip. "You swore not to tell. So only you and I know, other than them two."

"Merlin...wasn't expecting that. I think I'm having chest pains. Chest pains that shouldn't exist till I'm 90!"Harry said before he started laughing. Ginny joined in after a few minutes. "What are we laughing about!"

"I don't know!" Ginny confused falling to the ground, with laughter. "Ron, and Hermione are married! Mr Ron Weasley, and Mrs. Hermione Weasley!"She said making Harry fall to his knees with laughter.

"If you find...find it so...so funny why are...are you mad at...them!" Harry sputtered, tears of laughter falling from his eyes. Ginny's eyes were equally red.

"I don't know! I guess just because they didn't tell anyone!" She replied her laughter calming. "Hey Harry?" She said looking over to the calming Harry next to her.

"What?" He asked looking up at the red head girl. He sat cross-legged on the soft blue carpet. When Ginny opened her mouth to ask her question, Mrs. Weasley knocked on the dark wood door.

"Molly? James? Are you two in there? Billus, and Jane are scared out of their wits; they think you two have gone mad. They said Molly was...growling? And calling herself ... 'The Lioness.' What in Merlin's name! You two get out here! Molly! You need mental help!"Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door more.

"Just a minute mum! I'm finishing off my dinner of boy!" Ginny yelled through the door. Harry, and her burst out in laughter again. "Go, Harry, I'll ask you later." Ginny said shooing Harry out. He got up, and limped (his foot was asleep) out the door.

When he came out, red eyed and puffy, clutching his chest, and limping, Mrs. Weasley sighed in relief that Ginny hadn't really eaten him. "Thank heavens. What's going on with that girl?" She asked glaring at the door.

"She's just...she's 'The Lioness.'" Harry answered smiling. Hermione sighed as well. Ron just shook his head.

"Why are you limping? And clutching your chest? Did she attack you? Oh Merlin's what's gotten into her!"Mrs. Weasley said looking Harry over. Laughter could be heard through the door, Ginny was obviously eavesdropping. An extendable ear could be seen under the door. "It's good I didn't put Jane in there with her. She'd be murdered."

"Well I think she's..."Harry started then remembered that Ginny hadn't had the chance to grab her leather bound book downstairs. "Er...I'll be right back." He said dashing once again down the gold staircase, and to the Lioness's table. The book sat untouched where it had been before when she had scared Granger, and Billus out of their wits. He picked up the book, wondering what would happen if he opened it. But just as he opened to the 'This Book Belongs To:' page, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He quickly closed the book and turned around.

A blonde girl, a head shorter than him stood in front of him. Looking nervous. "Hi, I'm Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, you can call me Gabby though." She said biting her lip. She wore blue robes that matched the blue streaks in her hair. Her French accent unmistakable.

"Hi Gabby. How's Fleur doing?" Harry asked leaning on the table. He certainly remembered Fleur, and her sister. He had saved Gabby from the great lake in fourth year when Fleur couldn't. He was surprised that Gabby knew English so well.

"Fine." She answered looking down at her feet, and swiping the floor with her feet. "Um...Madame Bolvare is looking for you." She said before dashing back up the stairs in a hurry. Muttering in French, and of course Harry didn't know what she was saying. He took a few steps forward. She had said Borthers was looking for him, but he didn't know where to find her. After a minute of thinking he figured it must have been a warning that Borthers wanted to talk with him. He understood perfectly.

Harry rushed up the stairs to his room, and unluckily for him, ran into Borthers when reaching the second landing. "Harry! My dear boy! Your certainly in a hurry, what's up?" She asked steering him up to the third floor, the book still clutched in his hand.

"I was just returning this book to-"Harry began, when Borthers cut him off.

"Oh of course! Genie's book! Or was her name Ginny? Oh well!"Borthers said as the reached room 305. She unlocked the door with a spell, and steered him into the room. "I've been wanting to speak with you." She relocked the door, and forced Harry onto the couch.

"About what?" Harry managed to get his voice to say. Borthers turned to him and started laughing. But luckily for Harry, someone chose now to knock at the door. The ex- Hogwarts professor opened the door to just glimpse a yellow a blue flash that just as quickly as it had appeared, it slipped into the room and out of sight.

"Merlin! What was that!"Borthers gasped walking into the hall. Harry made to stand but when he had reached to a standing position, and blur knocked him down and covered him in a velvety blue cloak.

"Shush! You don't want her to hear you do you?" Came the French accented voice of Gabby. "Keep your voice down!" Harry almost didn't know it was her, so much English. "I learned from Borthers." As if she had read his mind she answered. "Up! We have to be quick!" She forcefully told him, pushing Harry all the way into the hall.

Before he knew what had happened they were in the lobby, and she had tore off the cloak. "What was that!" Harry gasped trying to catch a bit of breath. Gabby had changed her out fit into blue jeans and a shirt that had some French band's name on the front.

"Shush! She has ears and eyes everywhere! She's insane." Gabby said pulling out a wand and yelling a spell. A blue door appeared, and closed off the main stairwell. "Cette sorcière de chienne..."She muttered to herself. "Thank Merlin we escaped!"

--------

A/N: Gotta love French... Here's the translation:

Cette sorcière de chienne...This witch of bitch


	5. Chapter 5

_ /i Get Ready..._

_Chapter Five Part One /i _

When Harry woke up the next day he found himself finding Gabby, and Ginny standing in the corner, throwing his own cloak on him, and once, more forcing him somewhere. This time they went to Gabby's room, 231. "What's going on!" Harry demanded throwing the cloak off himself.

"Hand me the book!" Ginny said franticly ignoring Harry's question. He handed the book he had just barely had the chance to grab, to Ginny. "Thanks." She said opening to a page, and began writing in it with a pen, instead of a quill.

"Ze Lioness is thankful." Gabby said as if she was an announcer. Ginny looked up to meet Gabby's eyes and Gabby spoke once more as a servant. "Lioness says that you do not know," she cocked her head to the side in a French manner, "Is she mistaken?"

"Don't know what?" Harry said slowly. "What's going on?" The girls did the eye thing once more before Gabby continued.

"Ze Lioness is ze queen of the castle." She said simply to Harry's confusion, "She has forbidden me to explain." She said before pulling out her wand and casting a knock out spell on him.

------

Harry next awoke to someone jumping on the foot of his bed; he opened a blurry eye to see Fred, and George jumping back and forth between his, and Ron's beds.

"Argh...five more minutes mummy..."Ron muttered, before Fred hit him with a pillow. George followed suit, and before long Ron was being hit at least twenty times a second. "Geroff!" Came the muffled voice of Ron's.

"What happened to the tradition of the bucket of water being poured on his head?" Ginny asked coming into the room, Gabby hot on her heels. "I much liked that one. Morning Har-James..." Harry nodded in reply, he was still thinking about the strange dream he had had.

"Molly! Join in the fun! You too, Ana!" George said ripping Harry's pillows from under his head, and tossing them to the girls.

"Ouch...How many stars did this place get again? Cause their beds are stiffer than...stiff stuff." Harry asked propping himself up on his elbows and putting on his glasses. Once he could see properly he laid back down and closed his eyes. That is until the girls decided hitting him would be much more fun.

"Hillson Hotels get five star ratings." Gabby answered his question when hitting Fred who began to suffocate Ron. "But Fleur- I meant Janette, and I disagree whole heartedly."

"Really! I didn't even know you knew that much English to say so many words!" George said astounded, pausing in his hitting of Ron for a moment of looking to Gabrielle. "Nice job. Janette teach you all that rubbish of how to talk?"

"No, Madame Bolvare, also known as Professor Borthers taught me. That psychopath." Gabby replied fluffing her pillow a bit to cause more hitting range. For a twelve year old she sure seemed comfortable with seventeen, and sixteen year olds.

"Why? So you could understand whatever your sister's new brothers in-law's say?" Fred asked hitting back and forth between Harry, and Ron. Gabby would have answered if Mrs. Weasley hadn't come into the room.

"What in the name of Merlin!" She yelled seeing all the feathers all about the room, including the ones in Ginny's mouth, and the ones in Gabby's hair. Ginny growled and ran from the room, Gabby right behind her.

"Morning mum! We're just waking James, and Billus up, then Molly, and Ana decided to join..."George explained. Fred nodded, Ron was almost unconscious, and Harry was straitening his glasses.

"Right. Now go get ready! The wedding is TODAY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at them a walked out the door, slamming it shut. The room was silent and still. Until Fred, and George ran out of the room swearing.

"Wedding today...ahh crap. Mum told me to wear my dress robes...dress robes...the torture..." Ron muttered getting up and going into the washroom to take a shower. Harry was grateful that he decided to take a shower the night before, as Ron always took half an hour to take a shower.

Harry stood up and walked over to his trunk. He glimpsed the table where he had set the leather bound book last night, it was missing. _ I__ She probably got it when she and Gabrielle came in... /i _ Harry thought taking his dress robes, which looked more like a muggle tux out and changing into it. When he started combing his messy hair, Ron came out, screamed and ran back into the washroom. Harry looked around the room, and found Ginny, Gabby, and Hermione laughing by the door. Hermione was farther away from the other two although.

"What are you two doing in here?" Harry asked looking at Ginny and Gabby's sky blue dresses. He could barley see Gabrielle through all the blue, and Ginny looked like the American, or the British flag. Hermione stood in a silver, and red dress, that as well reminded him of a flag. "And why do you all look like flags?"

"Mum told us to come tell you we have an hour before the ceremony." Ginny said ignoring the flag comment. "Nice suit. Looks nothing like the dress Ron's wearing." She said looking him over, they meet eyes, but looked away quickly. Gabby giggled. Hermione just looked to the washroom door just as Ron ran out in a dressing gown flustering around in a rush. "Gab, and I have to go hang with Fleur until the ceremony starts." Ginny said, and then looked to Hermione, "You should come too, Granger." Then they left. Gabby winking at Harry on the way out.

"You dating Gabrielle now?" Ron asked throwing his robes on, and staring into the horrid mirror. "She's a little young for you isn't she? I think Fleur would have a fit if she knew." He told Harry.

"Raven head looks great, but Burnt head looks...what's the right word...burnt?" A female voice said from the mirror. Ron scowled at it.

"No, never! She's twelve!" Harry said defensively. "I'd never date Gabrielle! She was just...saying 'see you later' with body language!"

"Still sounds like your dating her. No wonder Ginny's been in a fit all summer, did she catch you two snogging at the end of last year or something?"

"Sod off will you?" Harry said annoyed, and walked out to the hall. He stopped in his tracks, realizing he had never been to a wedding before, and certainly not a wizarding wedding. He walked back into the room, not knowing what to do once he was ready he decided he'd just follow Ron around the whole time.

"Why didn't you go meet up with your girlfriend Gabrielle? They're all meeting on the lawn." Ron told him, and he made for the door.

"Whatever Mr. Hermione Weasley." Harry blurted out before he knew what he had said. Ron whipped around wildly, wide eyed. "Oops..."

"Y-you...h-h-how...You know!" Ron finally said, as pale as the walls at the Dursleys. "How!"

"Er...Ginny told me yesterday..."Harry said, before retelling the story Ginny told him. "-So o'course I know. And that's why Ginny's been 'The Lioness' lately." He finished up. Hermione walked in scowling.

"Those two have become the best of friends lately. What's wrong with you Ron?" She asked looking back and forth between Harry, and Ron. "Well!"

"Harry knows! He knows we got married in June!" Ron turned to Hermione; she seemed as calm as ever, "Ginny knows too! She told him! That's why she's been a lioness!"

"I already knew that. It's explains everything." She said sighing, Ron almost on faint, mouth opened wide, "By the way, James, Molly, and Ana are looking everywhere for you. Their in the lobby." Hermione said turning to Harry, looking more like Ron's mum than ever before. Harry muttered a 'thanks' and walked down to the lobby.

When he reached the bottom step a white finger nailed hand pulled him into a nearby closet. One blue candle was lit in the room. Ginny, and Gabby were sitting on cardboard boxes. "After the wedding, during the reception, meet us here. Slip away from Granger, and Weasel if you can." Ginny said quickly before shoving him out of the closet.

Harry went out to the lawn, wondering what that was about. Ron, and his brothers filled the second row. Hermione sat at the end of the second row, next to Ron, and waved him over. He walked over trying to flatten his hair. He sat down next to her and she turned to him. Ron was talking with Fred, Charlie was best man, and Harry was second to the last seat of the row, Ginny would apparently be sitting down.

"Wizarding weddings aren't too different from muggle." Hermione started. "The bride still goes down the aisle. The groom still stands up top. But the bride's maids have to sit down when the bride reaches the top. And the best man has to jump wildly down the aisle before the bride, and groom can walk down it. Also the bride's maids have twirl behind the bride. Since this wedding has French customs as well, the parents of the couple have to jump like kangaroos behind the maids." She paused for a breath, as Harry leaned back and had an eyebrow raised.

"You're joking!" He breathed, as Hermione caught her breath and shook her head, "That's a little insane."

"That's the wizarding world, Harry. A little full of inanity." Hermione said turning to the front where Bill stood, scars and all as the ceremony began. Charlie stood next to him looking a bit sour about being the best man. The music began, and the lawn quieted down, as blue candles were lit as the sun went down. It was hard to believe that ten in the morning had suddenly become night.

The bride's maids practically floated down the aisle, at the head of the walk was Gabby, then Ginny, then five more girls in blue Harry didn't know behind them. Then the music became subtler as Mr. Delacour walked a stunning Fleur down the aisle. Ron was obviously drooling. "I trained a dragon that can dance, and sing!" One man on the groom's side yelled out. Fleur scowled, Bill just huffed a laugh. The minister began to speak as Mr. Delacour sat down next to a very beautiful brunette, and blonde who looked a lot like Fleur next to her.

"That's Fleur's step mum." Ginny whispered to him, when she sat down. "Della, Fleur's mother was accused of cheating on Mr. Delacour, and he divorced her and married Ariel." She explained. Harry nodded and turned to the front where Bill had just finished his vow, and Fleur had begun hers.

"I ave loved you since I saw you with your ponytail, whether or not I thought you a girl at first is a different story." She paused for a bit of laughter and went on. "Even ough you were horribly attacked last year I still love you with all of my heart. I ave always said ze English over zeir steak." Fleur finished.

"Okie dokie...I now pronounce you two in holy matrimony! You may now kiss the bride!" The minister said, in a full-blooded American southern voice. The couple kissed, and everyone cheered. As soon as they broke Charlie sourly started to long jump down the aisle. The couple walking behind. Everything went dandy until Charlie tripped on a pink haired lady's dress in the back, and slammed into the back chairs on the bride's side.

"Sorry!" Tonks said, her and Remus leading a dazed Charlie inside. "Sorry!" Everyone but the people in the procession laughed. Ginny, and Gabby looked dizzy after a second or two, although the other maids seemed fine. Ginny landed into the non-alcoholic punch bowl, and Gabby in the alcoholic. "Now that wasn't my fault!" Tonks yelled from the other side of the lawn. Everyone turned to the punch covered girls, laughing, and Gabby hiccupping from alcohol, Harry helped the two girls up from the glass covered, wet with punch, ground.

"Thank you, Harry." Gabby said squeezing the punch from her blue hair. The dye was apparently permanent, "I hate weddings..."

"Don't we all, Blue Kitten." Ginny said wiping her face with a wet cloth that had been in her invisible pocket. Harry raised an eyebrow at the nickname Gabby held. Ginny saw and told him, "You know how I'm 'The Lioness'? Well Gabrielle's family sometimes call her 'The Blue Kitten' aka 'Le Chaton Bleu' in French."

"'Chaton Bleu.' 'Blue Kitten' my blue hair gave them the idea." Gabby added. "Which makes ze Lioness, 'La Lionne'. And what zat Malfoy 'Garçon De Furet', 'Bouncing Ferret Boy' or 'Boy of Pipe Cleaner.'" Harry almost spit out all off his punch on that one.

-------

A/N: Okay the wedding's probably missing things...but I have an excuse. I have never in my natural born life been to any kind of wedding. So there. And there was originally more to this chapter but I spilt it in the middle so this is part one of chapter Five.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

_ I Get Ready..._

_Chapter Five Part Two /i _

"Now really, why did you two want me meet you here?" Harry asked for the seventh millionth time. They were in the blue candle closet again. Gabby shook her head, and Ginny sighed.

"We... we want to-"Ginny began but Mrs. Weasley opened the door with a handful of coats.

"What in the name of Merlin...if you three were going to make this your clubhouse you should of asked first, and put these coats somewhere other than in the corner." Ginny gave Gabby a hard look before Mrs. Weasley continued. "Harry, Hermione, and Ron are looking for you, dear." Harry nodded and the three of them left the closet, as Mrs. Weasley hefted the large pile of coats into the closet muttering about the French.

"Never mind. We'll catch up later." Ginny said before dashing up the stairs, Gabby right behind her. Harry shook his head and went back out to the lawn where Ron, and Hermione were standing by the refreshments.

"There you are Harry!" Hermione said smiling. Ron looked like he had been shot in the head. "Ron's not talking he thinks that my idea of telling everybody about us now is, and I quote, 'We-Todd-Ed' he said that when his mouth was full of food... I think..."

"Don't you get it? We-todd-ed? Re-tard-ed?" Gabby said coming up next to Harry. "I disagree. You should tell everyone that you two are married. Just tell them in French, I'll tell you what to say." She offered.

"You know, too? Who else knows!" Ron busted out saying, shaking his head. "Merlin..."

"Just me, Ginny, Harry, and you two...oh and ze night maid." Gabby said getting a cup of the alcoholic punch; until Fleur came over and took it right from her hands then run off. "Sisters..."

"Hmm... tell them in French...I like the idea! How do we say it?" Hermione answered eagerly.

"No! We'll...we'll ruin Bill's wedding!" Ron said hopefully.

"We'll tell everyone once those two are gone. Their leaving now in fact. For their honeymoon. Go ahead Gabrielle." Hermione said turning to Gabby. She winced at the sound of her name.

"Okay, just say this, 'Ron, et moi sont marié... et je suis un sexe différent que j'étais il y a de quatre ans...'"Gabby advised, Hermione gave thumbs up, and when everybody was about to leave she went on to the stage and began.

"Excusez-moi!" Gabby suddenly began laughing, and Harry noticed.

"Hermione, no!" He yelled, but she didn't hear. "Gabby what did you tell her to say?"

"Oh nothing, just, 'Ron, and I are married...'"Gabby said laughing. Then whispered the second part into Ron's ear, and he whispered it to Harry.

"Merlin. That's just mean." Ron commented taking a sip of punch. "Really mean..."

"Hermione, don't say it!" Harry mouthed swinging his arms wildly. "Don't!"

"Ron, et moi sont marié... Et je suis un sexe différent que j'étais il y a de quatre ans." Hermione said it, and anyone who knew French gasped.

"What did she say!" Mrs. Weasley asked Fleur's mother Della, "Tell me."

"She said... that she's married to a boy named Ron..."Della answered, and whispered the second part to the red haired woman, wide eyed that someone would dare say something like that in public.

"What!" Molly yelled dropping her glass, and fainting. Hermione keep standing on the stage not knowing what she had just said what so ever. She hopped down and walked back over to the gang, realizing she must of said something bad, she never did get to ask though. The Weasley twins showed up.

"Wow, Hermione! I never knew!" George said looking both bemused, and on the brink of laughing like an escaped murderer.

"Neither did I!" Fred said looking Hermione over, "Who taught you French?"

"I told her what to say. She doesn't know." Gabby said proud of what she had done by telling Hermione to humiliate herself.

"Really?" George breathed before pulling out a business card. "Floo over when you grow up." He said handing the card to Gabby, and winking before the twins walked away in laughter.

"Oh you little son of a-" Hermione started, hearing from Ron what she had said, which was '...and I'm a different sex than I was four years ago...' "Your dead meat shortie!" Gabby ran from sight, Hermione chasing her down.

-------

"I can't believe such an innocent looking girl could do something so mean..." Hermione commented drinking tea at the table in Harry, and Ron's room. She was all packed to go with Harry, and Ron was still packing. Mrs. Weasley huffed into the room.

"Well!" She demanded, "Ron! You and Hermione are married! And she had sex change!"

"Yes were married, Mrs. Weasley, but I did not have a sex change. Gabrielle tricked me." Hermione said bitterly. "I hate the French..."

"Oh really! Why!" Molly asked turning to Ron. "WHY!"

"Her parents weren't going to let her come back to Hogwarts, or to the Wizarding world, and the only way to solve the problem was for her to marry someone, and I just happened to be around at the time." Ron answered throwing a shirt into his trunk.

"Oh? Harry back me up! You must agree that this is horrible right?" Mrs. Weasley looked hopefully to Harry who just sighed and said what her said,

"As long as they don't start fighting over wallpaper, I'm happy for them."

"Merlin! Gab's a genius!" Ginny said fluttering in, "I never ever could of thought of that myself! I'm just sorry I missed it..." Molly Weasley sighed pointed an angry finger and huffed out of the room. "Good now that she's gone... Hey Luna! Neville come in here." Just as Ginny had called for Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom walked into the room, looking confused.

"Hey Harry! Ronald, Hermione..."Luna said her eyes wide, she had obviously heard about the French Fiasco. "I heard about the sex change Hermione. I'm so happy for you!"

"I heard about it too! I couldn't believe my ears! But now that I see, well it makes it much more believable!" Neville added. "Congrats..."

"Yeah anyway...Harry, Luna, Neville, and I want to come to help, too." Ginny stated smiling. Luna cocked her head to the side, and Neville looked confused.

"We want to help? Help with what!" Neville said franticly. Luna just smiled and tried to look like she knew what they were talking about.

"What! No way Gin!" Ron said folding his arms. "Not going to happen..."

"I wasn't asking I _you, Ronald /I _." Ginny said fiercely to Ron. "I was asking, Harry." She turned to Harry.

"Oh...err...why?" Harry asked looking uncomfortable.

"You could need back up! I mean you are going against Voldemort." Ginny answered smiling.

"We...back up...What!" Neville said backing up into a table lamp. "Oh boy."

"Ooooh really? I was going to try to stop the Rotfang conspiracy this summer but this sounds better!" Luna said happily.

"Err...No way." Harry said slowly. Hermione glared at the two boys, and put her own thoughts in.

"It's dangerous, Harry. We really do need help from others, and we know these three aren't too shabby."

"Listen to her, Harry, or the Lioness will return." Ginny advised, a fiery glint in her eyes.

"Well...okay, just listen to what I say. If I say 'jump' you jump, if I say 'run away!' run away. Got it?" Harry replied thinking about what he had just said; he decided the lioness's eyes had warped his mind.

"Got it!" Ginny said dashing from the room, Luna, and Neville behind them.

"Oh boy, I should have just stayed home... never going to listen to a letter singed, _ I The Lioness /I _ ever again..."Neville said giving a small wave on his way out.

------

"You can't be serious!" Lonelle told her long time friend, in French of course. "There is no way you of all people would want to run off following people you barley know!"

"And why is zat?" Gabby asked spinning around, not even bothering with French. "You don't think zat I, Gabrielle Delacour, sister to Triwizard Champion Fleur Delacour, trickster of Beauxbatons, could be running off after some British school children? Oh you are silly Lonelle."

"But, Gabri, you can't really be thinking to do zis? I mean really! Sneaking along on some adventure!" Lonelle said watching her friend throw a pair of blue go-go boots on her feet, grab her duffle bag and make for the door.

"I'll be seeing you 'round Lon, but for now I am going. Whether you like it of not!" Gabby said slamming the door behind her, and slipping on her invisibility cloak; so glad she bought it a few years back.

"Gabrielle! Don't do zis!" She heard her friend yell through the door. "Ze dark wizard is after ze boy you follow! Bolvare would zink you are crazy!" Dark Wizard is what the French called Voldemort, or in French, 'Magicien Foncé'.

--------

A/N: Wow! I wrote one whole chapter today! And finished chapt. Four of KoN, and started another for my story, QFTHT. WHOA!


End file.
